


Later, or will it be too late? 以後

by kakakc



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, M/M, basically a retell of the whole S1
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 『如果你問我的話，沒有以後了。』Rustin Cohle把菸塞進面前其中一個Lone Star的空啤酒罐裡，然後頭也不回地離開了那個仍然正在錄影中的鏡頭，大步地走出偵詢室。而被遺留在原地的兩個警探互望了一下。眼神裡顯然並不同意。總會有以後的。因為生活總得過下去。而案件還沒結束。





	Later, or will it be too late? 以後

**Author's Note:**

> 1995年的Rust/Marty，攻受無差，但有互攻描述注意

『如果你問我的話，沒有以後了。』

Rustin Cohle把菸塞進面前其中一個Lone Star的空啤酒罐裡，然後頭也不回地離開了那個仍然正在錄影中的鏡頭，大步地走出偵詢室。

而被遺留在原地的兩個警探互望了一下。眼神裡顯然並不同意。

總會有以後的。

因為生活總得過下去。

而案件還沒結束。

 

※

 

Martin Hart已經很多年沒想起當他仍然擁有妻女的每天早晨是怎樣起來的。

他的女孩們會躍進他們的床上，吱吱喳喳猶如麻雀般的叫聲、伴隨著毯子和枕頭的起伏；Maggie寢在他的胸膛上，他的手一揚起便能感受到她那柔軟的髮絲和剛睡醒的她為著女兒們稚氣的動作而牽出笑意。空氣中漓漫著一夜甦醒帶起的微塵和顆粒，細碎、卻往往是這些最微小的東西記得最清楚——他想念這一切嗎？在某些留連在偵訊社的深夜裡、當他盯著電腦螢幕通宵達旦後他禁不住想。

他只知道他已經回不去了。

從他的手握上Maggie頸上的一刻開始。

 

※

 

十七年前的他們年輕而暴力。目賭暴行的經過。見識過拳頭的力量。對他人的、對彼此的，都輕易不過，甚至不需要多加思考。當他們走出破舊不堪的修理車廠時一無所獲，步回到車前時Rust放下西裝外套示意拍擋等在車裡，然後回頭再次走進去，拿起落在一旁的工具箱便朝人砸下去。

當Marty乘著醉意深夜駕著車子來到情人的住址外，用力敲打Lisa的公寓大門，直到對方受不了了才剛把門打開他便像一隻失控的猛獸一樣沖進去，在睡房裡拎起那個近乎赤裸的男人就毆打下去。

Rust拉著Ginger跑過近百里的屋區，槍枝上膛的聲響、叫囂呼喝和默默在心裡倒數剩下來逃走的秒數。鼻腔中充斥著煙硝味、毒品的味道、女人和小孩驚惶失措的 臉孔、電視的聲音、狗吠的叫聲，窗戶被緊緊關上，門卻打開傳來追逐的腳步聲。為了逃命而奔跑。快跑。快跑。快出現啊。直升機就要來了，轟轟作響於夜空中。

Marty在那監房門外戴上了手套掏下了指環，準備好揍那兩個睡了他女兒的蠢蛋。乳臭未乾的小子，甚至不知道自己招惹了誰，不給點教訓又怎會成長呢？他揍他們，是為 了給他們上一堂課，他們還該感謝他呢。只不過是幾拳便跪下來哭喊求饒、不過是踏上幾腳就只差沒嚇到失禁。他嘔吐了，為這兩個小子嘔光了早餐，因為他想要保護愛惜的女兒長大後淪落成最低賤的妓女一般自願為這兩個流蟻一樣的渣滓躺開了身體。像他睡過的女人。而他像他們。

死不足惜。罪有應得。赤裸裸的暴力正是如此，只有惡意沒有憐憫，一再施予與被承受的一方，加害和被害，這是一個循環，近乎弱肉強食一樣被奉若真理一般的歪理。

這些人大概就是Rust口中所說、比他們更壞的人。

而這世上總會有更壞的人。

 

就像那些在森林裡被遺忘的女孩、少女、女人，那都是被放逐於原野裡的暴力，猶如一場燎原之火，不曾熄滅。

老樹下被加冕上骨冠的無辜女孩。被矇閉的雙眼。被綑綁的雙手。赤裸身軀上承受著詛術一般的螺旋符號。每個墓地、每間學園裡，都有著那隻綠耳朵的怪物。

 

──還有最終，黑白無聲的錄影帶裡，無法看見自己未來的小女孩張嘴的哭喊。

 

所以他把那傢伙的頭轟掉，毫不愧疚的。

反正他們全都會下地獄。

 

※

 

Rust想起他那早夭的女兒。那個逃過所有劫難、卻也失去得到父母呵護長大見識這個世界的機會，何其幸運又何其不幸的純潔靈魂。

對於死去的人來說沒有以後。

以後是生者的事。

 

※

 

一切還是得回溯至1995年，Marty被Maggie趕出家門後跑上她工作的醫院大吵大鬧的那一晚。

從醫院到酒吧再回到住處去，Rust已經不止一次暗示並明示地阻止Marty再繼續他的無病呻吟，他已經讓他把行李搬進來暫住了；為了制止對方，他甚至把自己所知有關於那電單車黨的過去都說出來、還有他打算利用舊身份進行臥底的計劃──天殺的，他們現在還有更迫在眉睫的事情要幹，而Marty還只會唸著他的 家庭都被那瘋女人毀了、他的妻子將會離他而去、他也許連探視兩個女兒的權利都會失去……

 

「不要再說下去了。」

Rust打斷了對方。

「你又要阻止我說下去嗎？不想聽就不要留在這裡！」

Marty灌下了手中最後一口從Rust那鐵盒子裡藏著辛辣異常的酒。他知道自己已經醉了，可是他不會承認。再說他今晚有著爛醉的充份理由，尤其是聽過這麼多爛事後。

Rust無視了對方話裡頭的不合邏輯（好歹這屋子還是他的），他不會蠢得去跟一個目的就是想要賣醉的傢伙理論，所以他深吸了一口氣說：

「你想我聽下去的話，就得有心理準備。」

「準備被你的憤世嫉俗嗆到嗎？」Marty聽見卻只是嗤之以鼻，一張早已潮紅的臉上勾起諷刺的笑，用尖銳的態度來回答：「放心好了，你那些他媽的碎碎唸我都快免疫了。」

「是嗎？那你坐下來。」

Rust提議道，就坐下在他對面。Marty不疑有他，也坐下來，邊喊著：

「你想要說甚麼嗎？說我是活該的嗎？因為偷腥的人是我？還是說我配不起Maggie？…」

他還沒喊完，Rust傾身，伸出雙手想要捉住Marty才剛擱於椅柄上的手。

他把手縮掉，近乎反射性的。Rust的手撲了個空但沒有甚麼表情變化，Marty卻開始有點酒醒了──他想握著他的手──近乎難以致信的問：

「你想幹麼。別以為你這種套人供詞的把戲用在我身上會奏效；而且你也只會用在女人身上。」

 

Rust聞言聳了聳肩也沒有否認，隨即站了起來順應地答道：

「好吧。那我就用在男人身上的方法。你給我站起來。」

 

他朝他挑了挑食指示意，Marty還在猶疑著要站不坐之時，Rust已經快速地一把他拎起了他的衣領把他推到牆上去，兩人背後各自的椅子應聲倒下，Marty感到背撞上水泥牆上的痛感，迅速蔓延至全身，意識彷彿破碎了再慢慢重組，而他唯一想到的是：

──和他預想一樣，Rust想揍他。

 

Rust正抓著他的雙手兩人皆握成了拳，用力地壓在他的胸膛上好把他釘在牆上，這令他想起上一次他們在警局內更衣室裡那場肉體上的推撞。只是剛好位置相反。很相似但又不盡相似。

因為下一刻靠近過來的氣息清晰而紊亂，Rust的聲音比平常壓得更低、猶如踩中的捕獸器內響起的警鈴聲一般無法令人忽視。

「我、是在選擇忽視你這種種討可憐的行為。還有，我在忽視接下來可能會導致不可挽回的結果。」

 

他說得很慢，也靠得很近。然後他便退開了。可是至少Marty意識到了，他的身體起了反應。

 

Marty感到羞恥、生氣、不解，還有種種他無法解釋的一切。麻木的酒精蓋過一切。

 

「那你現在了解我在說甚麼了嗎？Marty。你現在喝得爛醉，需要的是找一個人上，好證明你並非被拋棄的一方，而不是留在這裡強逼我當你的心理輔導師。」

走開的Rust正前往正門把門打開，示意他去找間旅館撿個女人回去把他現在的生理反應搞定明早再過來會合。他大概還呢喃著一些『霉運把我們今晚綁在同一室裡不代表我們一定得幹一場』、『要幹架還是上床都可以但請挑清醒的時候』之類的鳥話，然後Marty只聽到Rust得出的最後一句結論是：

「十年、二十年後我們也許會不再在意這些事。但就目前來說，一定不可能跨越過去的。你就不要再幹讓你後悔的事了。」

 

滿腔怒火的Marty沖上前把門關上，並抓住Rust的肩膊，用對方剛剛那一下同樣的力度同樣的手法，但這次他是靠上去捕獲對方的嘴巴。他在他的唇齒間連聲咒罵，幾乎咬到了對方的舌頭、嚐到了苦澀的血腥；連他也不知道自己在詛咒甚麼，也許是對方、也許是自己，到最後只餘下一句：

「…管他！」

 

他們之間有過很多對話，在那傳教團體帳篷下有關於信仰和宗教的理論、一路上車廂中不斷上演能夠足以令任何一個有著正向人生觀的人類感到沮喪的哲學解讀、以至在某一個停泊的休息小食站前，他們邊吃著越式法包還可以邊爭論著對方和自己的最大差別是甚麼。

他們大概以此為樂。因為打從心底裡他們知道，一個人到底是怎樣，並非他所說的，而是由他的行為作最終決定。

 

他們做的時候，Rust不忘在他耳邊警告：

「…你知道嗎？就是你這種不顧後果的行動而總是導向毀滅性的災難。」

「你這只是在興波助瀾而非撲火。」Marty在他耳邊提醒，對方落下的一絡微彎的髮剛好擋著了視線。他樂得看不見對方那雙彷彿能看透一切的眼。

「而你喜歡這，看得出來。」Rust卻側了側首讓髮撥開，並挑了挑眉。

「還真是甚麼都被你看透呢。」

不悅的Marty露出諷刺的口吻顯然惹來對方同等的不悦。老實說Rust做的時候表情沒有多大不同，跟坐在他車子裡轉身望向窗外時沒甚麼分別。甚至更貼切的說法是猶如這房間一樣──空蕩，處處顯得不怎麼在意，但隨著時月流逝，留下來的話將會漸漸被填滿，黑暗一絲絲地侵蝕，猶如破解案件的關鍵照片一般、所有細節慢慢爬上牆角被牢釘其上，到發現之時已經佔據了他們所知生活的一切。

 

才做到一半，Rust便反過來把Marty按倒在地上，顯然是為了表達他的不滿。動作之快和力度之強容不下Marty拒絕或抗議，粗壯的手臂上靜脈的地方還留有顏料做成的針筒痕跡，另一隻手臂上卻棲息著彷彿拍動起翅膀的黑色的鳥。Rust是一個危險的男人，Marty清楚知道這點。但他也知道事實上他們沒進行過一場貨真架實的打架，若真的打起來，誰也不知道誰會贏。可是這並非幹架，因為Rust正看著他。但也沒有看著他。背光的陰影下，他所看見的，Marty永遠也看不見也不想看見。

 

以後？管他。

 

※

 

不用說第二早上，兩人都後悔莫及。宿醉就別提了更不太願意想起昨晚的細節，而Marty發現身上充斥著酒精的味道、彼此的氣味──Rust已經起來了不知道去了哪，大概為著潛入電單車幫派的臥底計劃而一早起來張羅準備。走出客廳時看見對方Marty甚至不敢提起沒隻字，因為他能夠想像如果談起來的話，Rust大概會搬出一堆啥鬼理論，說甚麼人類交媾的行為扣除延續後代的因素外，男女的性行為和男男或女女之間的都不過只是插入和抽出這兩種動作，並沒有甚麼目標或更深的意義……等等諸如此類單是想像便足夠讓Marty臉色發青、令人不堪入耳的說辭。

 

那也是他在Rust住處起來的第一次──還有接下來的每一天──看見對方早上起來都會盯著牆上那面只容納得下一隻眼睛的小鏡子。如此奇怪的儀式。倒著咖啡的他有些納悶便終於走上前嘗試了 一下，一開始沒搞懂到底是要怎樣看進去的鏡子，然後適應了一會後發現了這是一個近乎取下了空間感的裝置。只餘下一目的視覺，失去各種平常推測深度和遠近的標準，Marty猜想，也許在這一小片鏡子裡，正是對於Rust來說並不會存在著幻覺的靜土。

 

老實說，一開始兩人相處還是有些別扭的，可是Rust埋頭專注於潛入行動，他的廚房桌上出現了一包海洛英，Marty並不想知道他是如何得到的；還有那個年頭仍算高價且難以獲得的通話手機。他們覺得快接近到兇手了，Reggie Ledoux大概就是他們尋找的答案，一切殺弒、和導致他們生活失控走調的原兇。兩人本來之間存在著的最後一點介懷也被拋諸腦後。說到底性甚麼的不過就是為了發洩那人類最原始的慾望——生理需要，這樣說並不為過。Marty發現自己大概一直就是用著這種說法去解釋他和他的外遇。近乎理直氣壯但又自圓其說， 這一點他想他不輸給Rust。

所以Marty大概是有點認命了，先是有Lisa，然後還睡了Rust，於是接下來他讓Rust去跟Maggie談。至少他以為在說服他人之上，Rust比較擅長。

只是沒有想到很久之後，是Rust和Maggie搞上了。

 

以後？就沒有以後了。十年沒有聯絡，並不奇怪。

說到底，一個人到底是怎樣，並非他所說的，而是由他的行為作最終決定。

 

※

 

他上了他的妻子。他揍了他。他離職。他們再次相遇。他們追逐那永遠佔據了他們腦海一角的殺人兇手。他們救了彼此。他們一同逃離那充滿刺鼻藥水味道的醫院。

他們頭頂上那片夜空裡永遠有著黑色的星星，即使是日正當空的白晝，在那個地底城市裡他們一再迷失，他們殺了一個殘暴幼兒的國王，一個又一個，一次、又一次。

可是總會有下一個。被鎖於廢屋中的男童和女童、被拒絕墮胎的母親而殺害的孩子、微波爐裡的嬰兒……

他說他知道自己是誰。也知道自己會一遍、再一遍、無可避免地一再重蹈覆徹。

這樣說過的人是兇手。也是作為偵探的人說過一樣的話。只有重蹈覆徹的罪行才能成就這兩個依存的人物。

 

就像那些緊跟著他、如影隨形的幻覺，一次、再一次地出現。深夜行走於公路上，飛馳而過的幻色。天上的鳥集結成螺旋一般的符號，就像黑色的星星滙聚成銀河一 樣；不該再見的幻覺在最不適當的時刻再次降臨，那捲席一切彷彿為誰而開啟的宇宙，在他還能消化理解這一切境像之前，斧頭從側身劈下，傷痕蔓延於嘴角的男人從黑暗中跳出來，阻截了一切。

以後的，就是更接近地獄的事了。

 

※

 

從那圓型的天井看出去的夜空中，劃出了第一顆猶如殞石一般的信號燈之時，他呼叫著，那是他所經歷過最為 **漫長而明亮的黑暗** 。枕在他膝上的男人能 **看見的東西** ，沒有人知道，沒有人明白。他們在那 **鎖閉的房間** 中猶如兩頭受傷的困獸， **誰到達了彼岸** ，誰又不會再回來。他喘著氣咳著血對他說他早已領悟出 **所有生命的祕密命運** ，甚麼四維空間甚麼圓圈，沒一句他聽得懂，所有生命的命運不就是死亡一途嗎？最為恐懼但又一再追尋。就像為了到達終點一般一直被不知明的東西在背後追趕不停，所有人都朝著死亡跑去。甚至為了追求刺激恐懼般他們闖入了回憶推砌而成的 **鬼屋** ，一遍又一遍，直到他們幾乎忘了出口的路，幾乎死在其中，幾乎成為了當中的亡靈。

他想對他說， **在你離去以後** ，我找到了那件你留下帶著彈孔的黑皮外套，想起那天晚上你牽起汗衫暴露出藏在其下的疤痕，然後無理可遁卻又不能避免地想起發生在更久遠一點時的事──我的妻子邀請你來我家作客，打開門時卻看見酒醉的你膽敢跑來敲我的家門，而我只好拉著你的領帶把你扯進室內，除此之外別無他法；我總覺得我所有的一切都被你奪走了、你趁著我不在家的時候修剪了屬於我家的草皮、工作上把報告掉給我讓我替你收拾善後，甚至是我的妻子你都操過了，還有甚麼你沒有取走呢？那過去整整十七年的時光，我所剩無幾，只剩下你所有公諸於人前或收藏得最深的弱點都寄存於我的腦海裡。

以後？沒有以後。

人如果死不了，就只得活下去，無論是以哪一種形式，只留下虛空也好，某一種形式。死亡看似是如此輕易的事卻總是擦身而過， **形式和虛空** 。我和你。沒有留下任何痕跡。

 

※

 

剛從醫院偷跑出來不久Marty深知Rust的身體並不受得了，陪他亂來也好總得有個落腳點。可是他安排好的地方有點遠，再說Rust那傢伙嘴上說不需要從前的物品也總得回去收拾一下，所以當晚他還是把他先送去他之前工作的酒吧裡，至少在那個沉默但好心的老闆處還有著合身的舊衣服和可以睡覺的床。

第二天一早Marty還是得回去醫院善後、辦理出院手續、取藥、和一些無關緊要的人交代一堆有的沒的，更少不了填寫表格之類枯燥的作業；像從前一 樣，Rust總會把報告掉給他，而他都會承受下來。十年前的那一天他受夠了追上去責罵對方， Rust那時卻對他說： _若然沒有我，你甚麼也不是。_ 那是身為一個拍擋所能得到的最大侮辱。他無法接受，拆伙已是當時的意料中事了。

而現在他想，若反過來，他會對Rust說一樣的話嗎？他發現他會。沒有他的話，Rust也不可能是Rust。他們都覺得自己無何取代。最後被時光遺留下來的卻正正只有他們兩人。身邊的人都繼續著他們的生活：Maggie找 到了再婚的對象、他的女兒們有著穩定的生活，連老Steve那個大胖子也扶搖直上升遷當上了教區警長。他們留在原地。不曾離開。因為那真相並未曾被解開。 他們依然留在那圓拱型天井下的黑暗迷宮裡，血流不止。

 

Marty駕著車子從醫院回到酒吧去已是黃昏，他在酒吧對面、河岸前找到了Rust。對方正面向著河流背對著酒吧和道路的方向坐著，就像回到了自己最熟悉的位置而顯得心安理得的背影。Marty從酒吧裡問老闆拿了兩瓶冰啤酒，穿過一片金黃色和黑色交錯的光與影之間，越過馬路走去。

他帶著外表看不出的傷勢坐下在對方身旁，同樣為回到自己最熟悉的位置而鬆了一口氣，儘管兩人已傷痕纍纍。

 

他把啤酒遞給對方時問：

「我可以留下來嗎？」

「以後？」

「以後。」

 

2013.03.16


End file.
